


perfect

by freakedelic



Series: Tumblr Porn Prompts [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Begging, Breeding, Edging, M/M, Omega!Tim, PWP, Prompt Fic, Short, brief pregnancy at end, tim has a bad time of it as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: anonymous said: Tim is breeder shaped. Would you ever write a fic about it?“Thank me,” Ra’s says in his ear, low and commanding, “for breeding you.”





	perfect

Ra’s is thick and hard. Tim can feel ever inch of him buried so deep it hurts to think about, stretching him so wide he feels like he’ll break. He stays there, knot not quite going down, teeth sharp on Tim’s shoulder.

“We’re going to have wonderful pups, Timothy,” he purrs. Tim can feel his load, sticky and hotter even than his sweating skin, kept in him by Ra’s’s cock. His fingers curl in the bedsheets, white knuckled and bruised from when he’d fought back - how many days ago? Weeks ago?

It takes every inch of his will not to moan at the wetness in him, to buck back and beg Ra’s to take more of him. It’s his heat, not himself, just instincts. Just biology.

The thoughts are hollow next to the warm hands on his chest and the breath at his ear. Tim knows Ra’s is smiling. The man rarely truly smiles, but this - the Alpha has wanted to get his seed in Tim for so long. Make him his own.

There’s no way Tim’s not going to get pregnant from this. It’s the fifth round in so many days, Ra’s pinning him down and filling him up. 

He should’ve - taken more steps, removed his womb, stronger suppressant - anything to stop himself being taken advantage like this by one of his worst enemies. It burns. Tim’s a vigilante, a high school student, not … some kind of incubator for what Ra’s wants (and Ra’s could have done it like with Bruce, used an artificial womb, but he wants Tim for himself. Wants to see him swell and own him. Wants to win.)

“It’s an honor to carry the next of the al Ghul line,” Ra’s reprimands next to his ear. His hands drift lower, on Tim’s stomach, and then lower still, and Tim’s reminded that his body is aching from the intrusion. He glances down only to turn bright red at Ra’s fingers closing around his cock. It’s leaking already, smearing on Ra’s’s fingers. His eyes shut tight but he has to bite his lip hard to stop from moaning when the thin fingers slide up and down his shaft in practiced movements. The ache spreads from his groin up through every part of him, as demanding as Ra’s’s intrusion.

Tim tastes blood.

“You should be grateful I’ve chosen you,” Ra’s says softly in his ear. The pads of his fingers are rough on Tim’s sensitive cock, fingers on his slit, smearing precum - How did he get so good at this -

Tim moans through his bloody teeth, rocking back on Ra’s’s cock, the blurriness of his heat shuddering through his vision. He hisses through his teeth at the feeling and his motions but god he’s hard.

“You should thank me,” Ra’s tells him. His fingers work Tim’s cock, slowly and deliberately, movements harder.

“N - nng - “ Tim can barely remember what he’s trying to say. All he can feel is the rhythm of Ra’s’s hand and the intrusion filling him up, the heat drying painfully on his skin.

“Thank me,” Ra’s says in his ear, low and commanding, “for breeding you.” He snaps his hips and his cock slides deeper into Tim, if that’s even possible, pushing his cum further into Tim’s womb, sliding against something that feels heavenly.

Then there’s nothing, Tim panting, right on the edge - he knows that if he just -

Ra’s holds him still.

“Thank me for my seed, omega.” The words bite right into Tim’s ear, burning on his face for a reason he doesn’t quite know, a pathetic keening sound slipping through his teeth.

“Th- th - thank you.” He’s panting, trying to move his hips to get any kind of friction at all, frustratingly still.

“What are you grateful for?”

“Y-your - cum - in - in - ah - in me - please, Ra’s - “

The fingers move again and Tim is moaning so loud he can hear it in his own ears. He spills himself in seconds, ropes over Ra’s’s fingers and the sheets below, bucking helplessly afterwards. He collapses, boneless, against Ra’s’s larger form behind him, still intruding, sweat drying on his face.

Everything burns hot.

Ra’s’s fingers smear Tim’s cum on his stomach, almost affectionate teeth biting into his shoulder. “I do love it when you beg, Detective,” he murmurs. Tim’s eyes close, mouth in a thin line. His fingers loosen in defeat. He hurts. Ra’s sets him down on the bed, pulling out with a slick noise that makes bile rise in Tim’s throat. Cum dribbles down the backs of his thighs - should be too much of it for one man, hot in him. He knows Ra’s is getting dressed behind him, putting on his formal clothes.

He’ll expect Tim down for dinner in an hour, prettied up in golden chains.

Tim just buries his face in the pillow.

Months later, Ra’s’s hand clasps over Tim’s and pulls it down, limp in his fingers. It settles contentedly on the slight bulge in Tim’s stomach, rubbing circles on what will be his next heir.

“They’re going to be perfect,” he purrs.

Teeth bite into Tim’s ear, and he closes his eyes in something akin to defeat.


End file.
